Ignored
by BTRlover98
Summary: Katie always thought she was a tough girl. She figured she could get through this. She would be fine. However, she soon found herself sitting all alone in her room, curled up in a ball under her blankets, softly sobbing. Because girls could be really mean.


**Yeah, I'm writing another story. It's gonna be a little bit like All Those Lines, but this is based off something that happened to me in 7th grade.**

**I hope you like it! :D Oh, and this is for my favorite person ever who is constantly killing me with these little drabbles she writes about our future life married to BTR, beautywithbrains.**

**This is also for my older sister, who will never read this, but who is the greatest sister I could ever ask for.**

**I don't own anything.**

She didn't understand. It made no sense to her. She never knew someone she trusted could hurt her that bad. Her mother warned her that girls could be mean, and she knew that. However, she didn't know her best friend could be so mean.

She found herself regretting spending every single day with Maggie, the girl she thought was her best friend. After the girl was constantly at her house for a whole year, this was how she repayed her? By ignoring her and treating her as if she didn't exist? It made no sense to Katie.

And Katie noticed that as she got closer to Maggie in the past year, she didn't talk to her other friends as much. She gave up all her friends for this girl, and now she felt as if she had no one. It wasn't fair.

Katie tried her hardest to find out if she did anything to make her best friend stop talking to her, but she couldn't think of any reason. She didn't know if she said or did something to make Maggie upset or angry, but as she apologized a thousand times, she knew she was saying sorry for no reason.

It just didn't make sense to her. Nothing did.

One day, they were best friends, Maggie was hanging out with her at the Palm Woods, and they were talking and laughing, but the next morning, when Katie got to school, Maggie started giving her one word responses, rolling her eyes when she spoke, or completely avoiding her. At first, Katie assumed she was just having a bad day, but now that two whole weeks had gone by, she knew she lost her best friend.

But the most frustrating part was that she didn't know why. She didn't understand what had happened between them. She couldn't figure it out, and it frustrated Katie more than anything else.

Her mother kept asking where Maggie was, and why they haven't been hanging out as much as they usually do, but Katie was too embarrassed to tell her. She just shrugged and walked away as if it was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing.

Katie was hurting. She missed having a best friend. She missed having someone she could tell anything to, someone she could trust, and someone who loved her as much as she loved them. She hated that she missed her, but she couldn't deny that she did. It felt weird without Maggie around. It felt strangely like a piece of her was missing.

But what she hated the most was watching Maggie talk to another girl, who was quickly becoming Katie's replacement. She watched the two girls as they laughed at stupid things, stuck together at all times, and did all the things Katie and Maggie used to do together. She _hated _that. She hated it because she found herself becoming jealous of the new girl. She was jealous of her replacement.

And Katie always thought she was a tough girl. She figured she could get through this. She would find new friends. She would be fine.

However, she soon found herself sitting all alone in her room, curled up in a ball under her blankets, softly sobbing. Because as Maggie suddenly disappeared out of her life, she felt like everyone else would as well. She felt as if one at a time, the people she loved would stop loving her and leave her. Why wouldn't they?

The thought scared her. If it hurt this bad to lose someone she was only close to for a year, how bad would it hurt to lose her family? And her other friends?

So she found herself crying even harder. She didn't even remember that her family was right outside her room, watching TV. She was too lost in her thoughts to realize that they might hear her. But honestly, she didn't care very much anymore.

So when she heard the door open, she didn't try to stop her tears. She didn't bother looking to see who was there. She just continued to let it out until she felt someone sit down on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt whoever it was gently rubbing her arm, trying to calm her down, but she couldn't. She didn't even have enough strength to find out who was there with her. But it wasn't long before she found out.

"Katie?" she heard her brother say softly, and she couldn't help but notice that he sounded upset as well. "Katie, what's wrong?" he asked, the concern so clear in her voice that Katie suddenly felt a little better. Someone really did care.

But she still didn't respond. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say.

She felt Kendall running his fingers gently through her hair. "Come on, Baby Sister, please talk to me," he begged.

Katie finally rolled over, looking up at her brother with red, swollen eyes, her hair all over the place, and still wrapped in the blanket. Kendall sighed when he saw her and quickly lifted her into his arms and hugged her.

"Aw, Katie," he whispered, sighing as he felt his heart break for her. "Don't cry, please."

Katie, who wrapped her arms tightly around Kendall's neck, finally tried to speak. "M-Ma-aggie s-stopped ta-alking t-to me," she choked out, barely able to say anything.

"Maggie? Why?"

"I-I d-don't know!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder. Kendall sighed, kissing Katie's head.

"Are you guys fighting?" he asked gently. Katie shook her head.

"Sh-she hasn't t-ta-talked to m-me i-in two w-weeks, a-and I-I don't kno-ow why..." Katie sobbed. "She-she i-ignores me a-and o-only t-talks to A-Anna n-now!"

Kendall suddenly felt a rush of anger towards that girl. He noticed that she hadn't been around as much, but if she made Katie this upset for no reason, he was furious. And he didn't even no what to do to make her feel better.

"Katie, don't cry. Please, calm down," he whispered, stroking her messy hair. "Maggie doesn't even deserve to be your friend if she treats people like that. She's an idiot."

Katie forced herself to nod as she still held onto him. "B-but I-I st-still miss h-her..."

"I know, and I understand why. Maybe she'll realize how awful she's being and apologize."

Katie nodded, tightening her grip on her brother. They stayed silent for a while, the older boy just holding his sister as she cried, kissing her head to try to make her feel better.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly. Kendall looked at her in surprise, frowning.

"Yes, of course," he assured her. "I love you so much, Katie."

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

Kendall hugged the little girl again, his heart breaking for her. "Yeah, I promise, Baby Sister. I'll always be here for you."

"You swear?"

"I swear on my life. I'll never leave you, Katie. And neither will Mom, Carlos, Logan, or James, okay? We'll all be there for you, whenever you need us, got it?"

Katie finally cracked a smile and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Big Brother. I love you."

Kendall smiled too, kissing her forehead. "I love you, too, Katie."

**So, yeah. Someone did this to me in 7th grade, and it sucked, especially because she ignored me, but would still talk to my twin sister. And then my older sister who I mentioned before did what Kendall did. So...yep.**

**Seriously, never do anything like this to anyone. Because it really hurts. Not that I think anyone on here would do that, but if you would, just don't. And if anyone has ever gone through anything like this, just know that there are a lot of people who love you, and I know what it's like, so if you ever need to talk, I'm here :)**

**Okay, well, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
